New kind of summer
by georgerogers01
Summary: It's summer time and Cammie and the girls volunteer at a camp for only girls. What happens when boys come to stay all summer long. No spies. Not good summary but better once you read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I don't own Gallagher girls. They are not spies in this story but the whole exchange with the school will still happen. Tell me what you think.**

My name is Cammie Morgan and I am really excited because its that time of year. Its summer and I get to volunteer at my favorite camp Gallagher. It is a camp for girls only and from 3rd grade to 8th,and since I'm a senior its my last year. Every summer the girls and I get together and rode down there together. Bex and Liz go with me at the beginning and Macey meets us toward the middle of summer because her dad needs her for his campaign. I just got finished packing when the door to my room busted open and a grinning Bex walks in with Macey caring a bag and Liz reading a book.

"Cammie! You ready yet?" Bex asked jumping on my bed.

"Yea, Macey whats with the big bag?" I asked.

"Oh its nothing well I better go see you guys in July!" she yells walking out my door giving the bag to Bex who grins. Okay?

"Bye!" we yelled. I heard the door slam shut and then grabbed my bags off my desk and walked out the door behind Liz. We walked out the door and I put my stuff in the trunk then ran back inside to say bye to my mom.

"Bye mom see you there!" you are probably wondering why I said that well my mom is in charge of the camp.

"Okay sweetie." I ran back outside and slide in the front seat and we set off to camp.

Once we got to camp we got our stuff and ran to our assigned cabins. They are they same every year. Mine is number 5, then Bex with number 4 and Liz with number 3. we each get 4 girls each. I walked in my cabin and threw my bag on my bed and decided to hop in the shower for the bonfire tonight. The girls don't come to there cabins till tonight after the bonfire.

Once I got out I walked out to my bag to get my clothes when I heard a noise, I turned around and screamed.

"What the heck!" I yelled. There was a guy who was really hot, but beside that he was sitting on my bed smirking at me. He slowly looked me up and down grinning.

"Well hello." he said standing up walking towards me. I slowly walked back.

"What are you doing here this is girls only cabin." I glared at him. He stopped walking towards me. Thank goodness.

"There is a exchange with Blackthorne camp and we are staying here for the summer, did you not notice the extra beds?" he said pointing to the beds on the other side of the cabin. Oh how did I not see them.

"Oh." wow. I wonder why my mother didn't tell me about this. That is when I shivered. Oh yea just wearing a towel here.

"Here." the guy said handing me my bag. I smiled gratefully and grabbed my bag running back to the bathroom. This just got even more exciting.

After I put on some shorts and a camp counselor shirt I brushed my hair and walked out. That guy was still sitting on my bed.

"Oh you ready, the bonfire will start soon." the guy said, I should really find out his name and as if he was reading my thoughts he turned to me.

"My name is Zach by the way." I smiled and walked in front of him turning just my head.

"Mines Cammie." I smiled at him which caused him to smile back at me. We slowly walked side by side to the bonfire.

Once we arrived I looked for Bex and Liz. I finally saw Bex who was yelling at some guy. I guess I wasn't the only one to get a surprise visitor. I walked over to her and saw Zach following me.

"Hey Bex." I said. Bex turned around and looked at me then at Zach then me again and grinned.

"Hey Cammie whose your friend?" I looked at Zach who was talking to the gut Bex was yelling at.

"I'll tell you if you tell me whose yours?" I said smiling at her. She just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"His name is Zach and he is from Blackthorne camp they are doing a exchange with us this summer, what about your guy?" I said sitting down on a log. Bex sat next to me sighing.

"His name is Grant and when I walked into my cabin he was hanging upside down right at the door way which scared me and I fell back into the mud." I stiffed and laugh so Bex glared at me.

"Well Zach saw me in just a towel." I told her. Bex just laughed.

"What so its okay for you to laugh but I cant." I crossed my arms. Bex stopped laughing and nudged me.

"So have you seen Liz yet." Once she said that I heard a 'oops daisy'.


	2. Chapter 2

I turn back to see Liz on the ground with a guy standing next to her blushing and trying to help her up. I look at Bex and she nods we run over to her.

"Liz are you okay?" I asked. Liz looked at both me and Bex and blushed.

"Uh yea Jonas and I were just walking over to find you guys when I tripped and he helped me up, so did you guys get boys in your room?" she said the last part in a whisper. We nodded. I felt someone behind me so I turned around. I guess I did that to quickly because I was about to fall back when someone grabbed my waist keeping me upright. I look up to see green eyes.

"Uh?"it was Zach and he was smirking. Dang it.

"You alright Gallagher girl;?" I gave him a weird look.

"Gallagher girl?" I asked confused.

"Well you go to Gallagher camp and your a girl so Gallagher girl." oh I just nodded and notice he was still holding my waist. I blush and step back. Zach just frowns and looks down.

"Hey my man, Jonas already got girls falling at your feet." Grant said patting Jonas back. He just blushed and looked down. Bex glared at grant and he held up his hands.

"So I guess we should find our spot for the bonfire ." I said trying to get far away from Zach this is getting awkward.

We found a seat and sat down right when my mom came up and told everyone to quiet down.

"Okay you girls are probably wondering why there is guys here, well me and Joe talked it over and decided to have a exchange so I better see you guys getting along and no funny business." my mother said looking straight at me. I blushed and out of the corner of my eye saw Zach tense.

"I will have Joe come up here to say some more." she stepped away and a handsome man walked up he kinda looked like Zach.

"Hello I am Joe Solomon and I am in charge of Blackthorne so this exchange will go on all summer and hopefully next year we can have separate cabins for guys and do this every year." at that said some girls signed and others smiled and waved at him while he walked off. I turned to Bex and we smiled at each. We both knew we couldn't wait till Macey gets here.

"That be a shame" Zach whispered in my hear. I shiver and looked at him confused.

"If we get our own cabins I wont get the pleasure of seeing you in just s towel." he smirked and leaned back placing his arms behind his head. Me of course was looking like a tomato and looking down. Lets hope they get those cabins sooner. I groaned and saw Bex and Grant fighting again. I saw my mother come back up.

"Alright the girls and boys should be in their cabin right about now so council leaders you may go and as you leave pick up a schedule sheet. Have fun." we all got up and walked back to our cabins.

"See you later Cam and good luck." Bex said and winked at me. I glared at her and caught up to Zach. He smiled back at me and we walked into our cabin.

Once we got there we saw girls on one side and boys on the other. They saw us and smiled.

"Okay to cut things short this is a exchange and well be like this for awhile so first thing is first lets learn names and go over some rules." I said and us girls got into a circle.

"Boring why do we need rules." so boy said/ the rest of them nodded and I saw Zach signed and winked at me.

"Because they keep us sane so lets go as Cammie says and then later we can go do something fun." the boys yelled and got into our circle. I smiled gratefully at Zach and he sat next to me.

"Okay ill start, my name is Cammie I will be your uh girl counselor? And I am so excited to be here." I turned to Zach.

"Um okay well I'm Zach. Hey, and um I'm your boy counselor." he said teasing me. I rolled my eyes and the boy next to Zach stood up.

"My name is Damon and in 7th." he had brown dark hair and brown eyes.

"John and I'm in 8th" he had red hair and blue eyes.

"Tyler and in 8th" he had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Jacob and in 7th" he had brown hair as well with light green eyes he looked a little like a mini Zach. I then turned to the girls.

"I'm Jessica and in 7th." she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Taylor and in 7th." she had brown light hair with light brown eyes.

"Caitlin and in 8th" she had blonde hair to with brown eyes.

"Morgan and in 8th" she had red with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jessica asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

" Are you and Zach dating?" my eyes widen and a blush formed on my cheeks. The girls giggled and the boys groaned. I saw Zach smirk.

"Um no were not." I smiled at Jessica.

"Not yet." I heard Zach mumbled but choose to ignore it.

"Okay so the rules we will have a shower schedule and if you guys come back from a sport that us girls didn't do you can have the showers first other than that stay on your own side and lets be friends." at that said we all got up and decided to go play outside.


End file.
